Why so Possible
by bolin816
Summary: The Joker has arrived in Middelton and has a few surprises in store for Kim and her friends. Set after Graduation.
1. Prolouge

It was an early Sunday morning in Upperton. Nearly everyone was on their way to work or stopping at a restaurant for breakfast. But there was someone who wasn't. On an intersection of Park Boulevard, a man with a duffel bag and clown mask was standing there, waiting. A car screeched up to him and he put on the mask and got inside. The car went rolling right away as the two in the front, also wearing clown masks, started talking. "Three different guys, let's do this", said the one driving, Grumpy. "Three guys, that's it"? Asked the one on the right, Chuckles. "Two guys on the roof, every guy gets a share. Five is plenty", Grumpy said while turning a corner. "Six shares, don't forget the guy playing the job", Chuckles said. "He thinks he can sit it out and still take a slice". "I know why they call him the Joker". "So why do they call him the Joker"? Happy asked Dopey, who were on the roof of the Upperton Bank. "I heard he wears makeup". "Makeup"? "Yeah to scare people, you know like war paint", Dopey said as he busted open the electrical box.

The car doors closed and the three of them, Bozo, Grumpy and Chuckles quickly ascended the stairs to the bank. They went through the doors. Chuckles shot a few bullets in the air and grabbed a security guard. The people in the bank started screaming right away. "Alright everybody, hand up heads down"! Grumpy hurried over to the counter and pulled an employee down to the floor. Meanwhile, Bozo was opening the duffel bag which revealed to grenades. "There goes the silent alarm", Dopey said with delight in his voice. Bozo started handing the people grenades while making them hold onto it so it wouldn't explode. "That's funny. It was trying to reach a private number instead of 911", Dopey said. "Is it a problem", Happy asked. "No I'm done he"- Dopey started but was cut off by Happy shooting him in the back. Happy grabbed the bag of tools and rushed into the bank to the vault. "Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands other than holding on for your life", Grumpy said as Bozo finished passing around the grenades. Happy reached the vault and brought out an electrical drill and started drilling into the vault. "Stay on the ground"! Chuckles yelled. Suddenly, there was a _boom_ and Chuckles was down and a man was running to Bozo and Grumpy with a shotgun in hand. Bozo immediately ducked under a desk as the man started shooting. Bozo crawled under the desks to Grumpy as another shot missed. "Do you have any idea who you're stealing from? You and your friends are dead"! Grumpy turned to Bozo under the desk and asked "He's out, right"? Bozo nodded. Grumpy rose up to shoot but was shot in the shoulder. Bozo jumped up and launched a barrage of bullets at the man. "Where did you learn to count"! Grumpy yelled in outrage as he went to help Happy.

"They wired this thing with 5000 volts. What kind of a bank does that"? Happy asked as Grumpy joined him. "Mob bank. Guess the Joker is as crazy as they say", Grumpy said getting out a bag. He looked around and noticed something. "Where's the alarm guy"? "Boss told me when he was done I should take him out; one less share right" Happy announced as he swung open the vault doors. "Funny, he told me something similar". "He wha"- Happy started but was interrupted as Grumpy put him down. Grumpy rushed into the vault and grabbed the nearest pile of money he could find and started stuffing them in his bag. Seven minutes later, Grumpy and Bozo were shuffling the bags to the entrance. "That's a lot of money! If this Joker guy was so smart he'd have us bring a bigger car" Grumpy said as he loaded his gun and pointed it at Bozo. "I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash".

Bozo checked his watch and said in a slithery voice "No, no I kill the bus driver" and moved to the right. "Bus driver"? Grumpy said moving with him. Bozo moved again to the right. "What bus dr"- Grumpy started but was interrupted when a yellow 10 ton school bus slammed into him. Bozo stepped back as the back doors swung open and Sneezy dropped out and started loading the bags. As the last of the bags were being loaded up, Sneezy asked "What happened to the rest of the guys" and got his answer through a bullet to his face. Bozo dragged the last bag from the hostages and threw it into the bus. As he was getting on he heard "Think you're smart huh"? Bozo turned around and saw the man he had shot earlier still alive. "They'll just do the same to you. The criminals in this town used to believe in things, _honor_, _respect_! Look at you! What do believe in? _WHAT _DO YOU BELIEVE IN"! The man yelled as Bozo stuffed a grenade in his mouth. "I believe whatever doesn't kill you makes you"… Bozo took off his mask and revealed his face to the man. "..stranger", the Joker said as he posed for the now restored security cameras. He took the shotgun and stalked toward the bus.

The man noticed a string attached to the grenade and let out a muffled scream. The Joker closed the bus door behind him and the bus left the bank and the grenade top popped off. The man braced himself for death but was met with a puff of smoke. The bus came out of the building and regrouped with the other school buses just as the police cruisers came rioting down the street.


	2. Reactions

"Grande sized please Ned. Don't want to under do it". Ron Stoppable said to the clerk that ran Bueno Nacho. "That'll be 7.99 Ron", Ned said as he handed him his food. "Rufus, you're on", Ron said as his pet naked mole rat landed from his pocket and onto the counter. Rufus handed Ned the 7.99 and Ron took the tray over to a table. Sitting at Ron's table was a red haired girl who was talking to her friend on her Kimmunicator. "So he _dumped_ her"? Kim Possible asked to Monique. "That's right! And after she took him to that fancy restaurant"? "Yup"! "That's so mean"! Kim stated as Ron arrived with the food. "I gotta go Kim, I'll tell you more later", Monique said as the Kimmunicator turned off. "What was that about", Ron asked as he and Kim ate their food. "Oh, Josh Mankey broke up with Tara. Hard".

"Seriously"? "Yeah". Just then, her Kimmunicator beeped. Kim brought it out and saw her tech genius, Wade, looking up at her. "What's the sitch Wade"? "I've got a weird one. Upperton Bank was robbed this morning, and _bullets_ were fired". "Isn't that a job for the government"? "Apparently, one of the cops wanted you there" and with that he beeped out. Kim hung her head. "What's wrong KP"? Ron asked through a mouthful of nachos. "I've never done anything this serious before. I don't know if I should go". "KP come on! You can do _anything_". Kim smiled and said "Let's go".

Several minutes later, Kim and Ron were at the scene in front of a police officer. "No kids allowed". "Excuse me, we're here to help with the crime", Kim said adding a glare. "Their okay Stephens there're here on my orders". The officer stepped aside and let them in as a middle aged officer greeted them. "Hi, I'm Jim Gordon". "Hello, I'm Kim Possible and this is"- "Ron Stoppable"! Gordon shook both of their hands and led them inside, past security and the lobby, straight into the vault. Gordon showed them a dead body with a clown mask. "Multiple thefts like these have occurred over the past few days". "Why"? "We don't know. All we know is that the money stolen belonged to the mob. _This_ theft was caught on tape". Gordon led them to a security camera, where it showed footage. Kim could see the masked men handing grenades to the innocent people. And then, one of the clowns stuffed another grenade into a man's mouth, and took off his mask. Gordon paused the video. "That's the guy. Everyone calls him the Joker".

Kim stared at the security footage. The Joker looked like a clown; only his smile looked more insane than sane. "Why's he showing his face"? "I assume because either he wanted to spread fear or to pose for the camera", Gordon said as he turned off the camera. "The reason I wanted you both here is because the government is trying to interfere with our investigations. I've heard about you Miss Possible, about how you saved the world from aliens". "So not the drama". "In any case, I want you two to dig in deep, see what he's up to, why he's stealing mob money, etc. This could be dangerous, could endanger the lives of your families and closest to you". "Mr., uh" "Please, just call me Gordon". "Mr. Gordon, Me and Ron have faced more situations than just aliens. We can handle this", Kim said optimistically. Gordon smiled his approval and dismissed them.


	3. Mafia

Ever since Warhok and Warmonga came to Earth, Dr. Drakken and Shego have been the United States' most beloved heroes. "I never thought sunscreen would feel this good". "It's good for you, Dr. D", Shego said as she and Drakken tanned, sitting on a beach in Italy. "If I had used this years ago, I might have never gone blue"! Drakken stated as Shego countered "And if you hadn't been inside evil lairs all the time, wasting your time trying to take over the world". Drakken groaned and put his shades back on and reflected on his past choices. He _had_ tried to take over the world, but it wasn't easier than actually trying to do it.

Just then, a shadow covered his view from the sun. He lifted his shades to see a huge man with a hood. "Ah, do you mind? You're in my sun". Instead of moving away, the hooded man said in a raspy voice "We would be honored, if you would join us". Even Shego had stopped reading her magazine to look over. "Join you in what"? Drakken asked the man. "A meeting, of the finest criminals around", and the man stepped closer to Drakken just enough where he could see his face. Drakken squealed and scrambled back. "Um, I think I will go, yes. That's right, yes", Drakken mumbled as the hooded man walked away. Shego walked over to him and asked concernedly "Who was that"? "It….it… was a crocodile".

An hour later, Drakken and Shego had donned their old villain wear and arrived in an old kitchen. "Sir, let me see your hands", said a guard with a metal detector. Drakken rolled his eyes as he raised his hands. When he and Shego were cleared, they walked inside to find a barrage of men with suits and guns. Drakken didn't ask anyone where to sit but plopped himself in the nearest one, with Shego standing over him. "Well, well. If it isn't my blue friend", said the man next to him. "Senor Senior Senior", Drakken said while frowning. The old man smiled an evil grin. Finally, after everyone had arrived, a short chubby man with monocles and a top hat sat near the back at the head. "Good morning everyone, my name is the Penguin and the reason I brought you all here is for a business proposal". The Penguin leaned forward into the light and said "I wish to form a mafia, the first ever in Middleton. The police are tracking all of your money so it would be best to join up with me". Everyone else nodded. "However, some of your money was robbed, 68 million to be exact" "Who's stupid enough to steal from us", asked a girl in a business suit. "Two bit whack job, wears a cheap purple suit and makeup. He's not a problem, a nobody", Senior said. "The _problem_ here is that our money is being tracked by the cops", Drakken pointed out.

Everyone nodded again but the Penguin spoke again "The police are indeed tracking everyone's money using marked bills and are planning to seize your funds…_today_". Everyone gasped and Drakken groaned. "Now, I recommend that we move all funds to one secure location. Not a bank". "Where then" asked a big African man, also in business suit. "No one can know but me. If the police were to gain leverage over one of you, everyone's money would be at stake. I'm your only option since the police have put out other competitors". "_What_ would stop them from getting to you" Senior asked. "My hideout is in a secure location, far from any jurisdiction". "How soon can you move the money", asked the woman, but the Penguin laughed. "I already have. For obvious reasons, I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured, your money is safe with me", the Penguin said as fake laughter echoed the kitchen.

"Aha ha aha ha", said the man in cheap purple suit and makeup that just walked in, unannounced. "And I thought _my_ jokes were bad", the Joker said as everyone scoffed at him. "Give me one reason why we should not shoot you now", said the Penguin in a deadly calm voice. "How about a magic trick"? He gaped at the Joker, who was pulling out a pencil and sticking it on the desk. "I'm gonna make this pencil…disappear", the Joker said as the Penguin sent one of his henchmen to deal with the clown. The Joker looked at him and in an instant brought the man's head down into the pencil, which disappeared into the man's head. "_Ta-daa!_ It's…. gone", he said while Drakken looked impressed. "Oh, and by the way, the suit, it wasn't cheap. You ought to know since you bought it". The African man, Gambol, stood out of his chair and glared at the Joker. "Hold on, I want to hear his proposition. Maybe you're not our only option", Senor said as Gambol sat down reluctantly, the Penguin looking outraged. "Now, the biggest problem that you should be concerning yourself with is not, in fact, the cops but a teenage girl named Kim Possible". Everyone else laughed except for Drakken, Shego and Senior. They three alone knew the capabilities of Possible, and did not hesitate to listen on the Joker's plan. "And as for the….whatever _that_ is supposed to be", he said, indicating the Penguin. "Possible has no jurisdiction. Soon as you start the illegal trade _bam_ she's there and you're in prison". The Penguin leaned back in his chair, fuming even more than Gambol. "What do you propose", Drakken asked as the Joker swept back his green hair. "It's simple, we kill Possible". Everyone, including Drakken and Shego, laughed again except for Senor. "Easier said than done, and if it's so simple, why haven't _you_ done it already"? "If you're good at something, never do it for free". The woman leaned to the Joker and asked "How much you want"? "Uh…half". Half of the people laughed, while the other half looked seriously at the Joker. "If we don't deal with this _now_, soon, little, uh, Gambol, won't be able to afford a nickel for his grandma". "ENOUGH OF THE CLOWN", Gambol said, banging his hand on the table and standing up.

The Joker also sprang up, grabbing a string from his coat pocket, which revealed to grenades strapped to him. Everyone stepped away from the two, Gambol holding his ground. "You think you can steal from us and walk away"? "Yeah". "I'm putting the word out, 500 grand for this clown _dead, _a million alive so I can teach him some manners first"! "Okay so listen, why don't you give me a call when you want to start taking things more seriously, here's my card", the Joker said, pulling out a joker card and putting it on the table. He walked slowly away from Gambol and sprang out the door.


	4. Scarecrow

"So what do you think it is Wade"? Kim and Ron were in a dark alleyway, near an old abandoned house. "It looks like a….joker playing card", Wade said as Kim shined a light on the dead body. "How do you get a playing card into someone", Ron asked as Rufus scrambled into his pocket. Kim stepped closer to the body, which had a smile on its face. "The card had a razor sharp point, which was shot into his chest. As for the smile, I have no idea". "You don't usually smile when you die". "I'm getting a lot of gas radiation near him. I'll have to scan it", and with that Wade beeped out. "Come on Ron, let's go find the Joker", Kim said as they set off down the dark alleyway, with a black silhouette in the background.

The duo stepped towards the old house when suddenly a shadow ran toward them. "Excuse me"! It said as the man ran away from them. Kim caught a glimpse and said "It's the Joker"! The duo ran after him while the Joker turned a corner. Ron slipped but Kim kept running after him. The Joker ran into the old house and Kim ran inside to find that he disappeared. She kept her guard up while searching for the clown. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. She flipped the hand over her and found herself with the Joker. He looked even worse in real life. "Are you gonna kill me? Or are you gonna put me in prison"? He asked her while smiling. "I'm putting you where you"- "Are you gonna kill me"? He asked her again. "No I"- "Are you gonna kill me? Are you gonna kill me"? Kim looked over on his back and found a pocketful of grenades and a recording device.

She yelled and quickly sprinted away from…_it_. The house blew up, sending charred pieces of wood everywhere. Kim was wedged between a cupboard and table when a dark silhouette appeared. "Ah, perfect, Miss Possible. You have fallen for the trap", and he stepped out from the shadows. "What are you" Kim asked as the figure stepped into the light. "_Scarecrow_", said the figure which brought out a small bag. Scarecrow then dropped the bag on Kim and laughed maniacally. Kim screamed, as she saw herself as a monkey again, as she turned from beautiful to ugly. Her greatest fear. She tried desperately do get away from herself, but Scarecrow grabbed her by the throat. "Welcome to my world, where madness takes flight"! Suddenly, Scarecrow's grasp on her neck loosened and she collapsed on the floor. "Kim! Kim"! Ron yelled as his face came into focus. "Ron…I'm hideous", she said while a tear made its way down her cheek. "_No_ you're not! KP, we've got to get you out of here"! "Ron, I'm ugly, _ugly_", Kim said while crying her eyes out. "Kim, you're the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen! The cops are here and we have to go"! Ron said as he picked Kim up bridal style and carried her out of the ruins.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The heart monitor was the first thing Kim heard when she came to. She was obviously in Middleton Hospital, but there was no one around her. She got up out of her bed but groaned as pain shot up through her leg. She could hear voices, but didn't know who they belonged to. Soon, doctors arrived in her room and were pushing her back on her bed. Her mother, Dr. Possible, was also pushing her back on the bed. "Kim, honey, we need you to stay on the bed. You've been poisoned". That last word shot venom throughout her body;_ poison_. Her mother approached her with a pill and glass of water.

"Drink this Kim; it will help clear the poison out of your body". Kim ate the pill and drank the water and leaned back on her bed. The doctors cleared out except for Dr. Possible, who sat next to her daughter with a pained expression on her face. "Kim, do you remember what happened back there; at the old house"? Suddenly, Kim's memory was on flash forward; the grinning body, the dummy Joker, and Scarecrow. "Mom, where's Scarecrow"? "It's all right Kim; he's in police custody waiting for your questioning". Kim froze; she had thought that the police would no longer want her after her dilemma. "Mom, what exactly was that thing; in the bag"? "A fear toxin, used to drive fear in victims' minds. No one can really blame you Kim; a thing like that could drive someone insane. Now get some rest, you'll need it I'm sure".


	5. Ultimatum

"Good morning, Miss Possible", said the male doctor who stood over her. "Good morning. What's the sitch"? "Ha aha ha! I see you're getting back to your old self. I came by to offer you an X-ray scan. It'll show where the poison is so we can extract the limbs it has affected". Surgery" Kim asked fearfully; "Surgery", the doctor confirmed. The other doctors with him helped her out of bed and walked over to the X-ray. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing" the male doctor assured her. The X-ray buzzed on and Kim felt the doctors looking at her scan. It was over fairly quickly with the doctor saying "All right! Not too much was affected by the fear toxin. We'll get it out in no time". They led her back to her bed where she willingly sat back down. "We'll be back soon to do the surgery. In the meantime, watch some TV", the doctor said turning on the television.

"Can Ron come and see me"? "The man outside; of course. But you'll have to be brief", he said walking outside. Naturally, Kim changed the channel to Middleton News, where it was talking about robberies at airports. "KP! You're all right"! Ron said running up to Kim and sharing a deep kiss. "Kim!" said a voice and Rufus was scampering over her. "Hey Rufus, hi Ron". "Guess what? Me and Rufus picked up some Bueno Nacho for ya" he said putting a large, gooey bag of nachos and burritos. "Ah, Ron, the thing is, they're about to do a surgery on me". "Oh, well then let's watch some television", he said turning up the volume.

"Be aware, the image is disturbing", the news reporter said as it cut to a warehouse with a tied up man. "Tell them your name", said a slithery voice. "Look, I don't know _what_ you want with me, but let me go please"! The man yelled as the camera shook. "What are you, are you on Team Possible or something"? "YES; she's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like _you_"! The man boldly stated as a gloved hand grabbed his chin. "You kinda do, actually. Come on, look at me". When the man did not, the camera yelled "LOOK AT ME"! He reluctantly showed his face, innocent and scared. The camera shook even more and swung around to show the Joker's face. "You see _this_ is how crazy Miss Possible has made us! You want order here? Well then, send her to me and I will deal with her _personally_! But every day she doesn't, people will _die_, starting NOW" and then heaps of laughter echoed the warehouse as the camera shook at its extent and a scream also echoed. Kim and Ron were speechless, but just then, the surgery team entered. "See you later Kim. And stay strong", Ron tearfully said and left the room. "All right Kim, we're going to give you a sleeping pill so you won't feel any pain", said the doctor as he leaned forward and gave her the pill. Kim saw blurry figures moving around and then blacked out.

"MISS POSSIBLE"! Kim woke and saw the Joker standing over her with heaps of fog surrounding them. "It's about time", he said bringing out a knife and grinning his insane smile. Kim screamed and the Joker dissolved into Scarecrow. "The toxin is only the beginning", he said while laughing maniacally. She screamed again and saw herself as a monkey, when she was a monster. The _thing_ screeched and jumped up and down. She dissolved into Bonnie, who said "Total loser! I knew it, you are so ugly and a loser, Possible"! She looked away in shame and turned away from the Joker, from Scarecrow, from Bonnie, from herself and found Ron staring at her. "Kim, stay strong".

Kim awoke to find her hand being held by Ron, who was watching the television. She raised her head when she heard "KP"! And received a big hug and kiss. "Ron, you're gonna make me sick again". He stood up and smiled at her. It had been him in her dream, who told her to stay strong. "Come on, we need to interrogate Scarecrow".

Meanwhile, in Indiana, a car was driving full speed through high grass. The driver kept checking his map and swerving left and right. The shotgun seat was taken by a middle aged man well known for his research on cybernetics, on his way home from a long trip. In the back, two armed U.S army were holding three hooded men with them. They finally arrived at the location where the airplane and a CIA man were waiting with even more army men. When the car arrived, everyone got out and headed over to the airplane. The CIA operative quickly got the scientist on board and then confronted the others. "I don't think so. This plane is reserved for Dr. Possible only". The driver wrinkled up his nose and said "But these men tried to kill him back in the grasses. They work for…. _Him_". "Who's him"? The driver stepped up to the operative and said "Ra's al Ghul". The operative looked at him and then said "Get them on board, treat them as hostiles".

The plane was well on its way back to Colorado. "Whoever talks first gets to stay on my aircraft", the operative said over the engines. One of the guards opened a hatch and brought out one of the hooded men. The operative pointed a gun at his head and asked "Who paid you to ground out Possible"? The man did not reply and the operative shot near his ear. He dragged the man to the rear and brought the next. "Tell me about Ra's al Ghul"! Again no response; "A lot of loyalty for a _hired_ guard"! "Or perhaps he was wondering why someone would shoot a man before throwing him off a plane". The operative looked at the last and closed the hatch. "At least _you_ talk. Who are you and what do you want with Possible"? "I am the _Immortal_".

The operative leaned down and slowly took off the hood. "Nobody cared who I was until I spread fear into the hearts of many", Ra's al Ghul stated as the operative baffled at him. "Was getting caught part of your plan"? "Of course", Ra's said. The operative glared at him before saying "What's the next part of your plan"! Ra's smiled before saying "Killing all of you". Just then, one of the guards started shooting the others before Ra's broke his easy bonds and grabbed the operative around the neck and the other men broke their bonds, took off their hoods and ran towards Possible. The operative managed to say "Who are you"? "I am Ra's al Ghul, the _Immortal_" before strangling his neck.


	6. News

Arkham Asylum was the deadliest place in Lowerton. You never know who you might find trying to sneak in or to sneak out. Kim and Ron knew their presence would affect the patients even more than they already are. So they were cautious going in. When they entered security control, they found a strange looking man waiting for them. "Good morning Miss Possible. I am Dr. Hugo Strange. I got your message and I have Crane downstairs ready. I heard about the fear toxin incident. Are you alright"? "Not fine, but I'll live. Lead the way", she said. When they finally arrived in Scarecrow's cell, Kim and Ron looked at each other warily and went inside.

Jonathan Crane had not been in Arkham that long, but it looked like he had been in for centuries. When he saw them come in, he looked up. There was no trace of sanity in his eyes, no sign that he'd ever be sane again. Crane was in a body cast on a chair behind a desk. Kim and Ron took a seat while Dr. Strange stood behind them. "Crane, who are you working for? Spill it", Kim asked straight out. "I don't think I should tell you. If I do, he might get mad at me", Crane said uncertainly. "Who? Who might mad at you" Kim asked. "I…..I can't tell! He might get _mad_"! "Crane snap out of it! WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR"! Kim yelled as Crane started tearing up. "The Mob! The Joker! Both"!

Kim stopped yelling and gave him a curious look. "What do you mean both"? "I was hired by the mob to kill you, but I'm an old pal of the Joker's. He sent me equipment, like laughing gas, razor sharp cards, dummies", Crane said while trying to wipe his tears. "So the Joker and the mob want me dead"? She turned to Ron who was giving her a fearful look.

The Penguin went out that night to his favorite hangout, the Iceberg Lounge. When he went in the party was in full swing. He had specifically told the right people to join him in a party, which was a distraction for what was _really_ about to come down. He let his dates go and joined Gambol and Drakken in a nearby table. "So what happened"? "Apparently, Crane got caught with _laughing_ gas and _joker_ cards", Gambol angrily announced as Drakken grimaced. "That cheating _scum_! He was working for the Joker all along and he was going to come back to us for the money"! "If I can jump in here, it doesn't feel right, copying what the Joker wanted to do; kill Kim Possible. Did you see his video", Drakken said as Gambol and Penguin nodded.

"We don't have any choice now. She's on our trail and Crane is only the beginning", Gambol said. "Ugh, I'll be right back, I have to use the lavatory", Gambol said as he left the two at the table. He walked in, and noticed he was not alone. He turned and found himself face to face with the Joker, who had a knife up to his mouth. "We have a winner, and today's contestant is Gambol"! The Joker announced as Gambol glared at him. "Do you want a story? A story, about how I got these _scars_"?

"I DON"T GIVE A DAMN", Gambol yelled as the Joker plunged the blade into his mouth. "One day, I was out fishing, back when I was a kid. I couldn't seem to get how you put the fish through the hooks. So these three guys come up to me and show me how IT'S DONE", he said, angrily indicating his scars. "So, when everybody was asleep, all tucked into their beds, I went to their cabin, and _burned _it to the ground. WHILE THEY WERE IN IT. And you know what; I never did have any more problems getting a fish through the hook. Let's see if it will work on _you_", the Joker said, laughing maniacally, the insanity echoing off the walls of the bathroom.

Kim and Ron left the Asylum in a daze, having just discovered that Kim was in danger. "Kim, you all right", Ron asked warily. She could only shake her head in fear. "I think I'm going to go home. See you later", Kim said as she headed home. When she walked in, her mother was crying. "Mom, what happened", Kim asked concernedly. "Your father…when he was coming home from work….his plane…_crashed_", she said breaking down into tears. Kim was in a state of total shock. Her father was _dead_. He couldn't be, just couldn't be. As her mother hugged Kim, she knew there was more to it than just that.

"Hello, who is this", Dr. Hugo Strange asked into his cell phone. "I am Ra's al Ghul and I have a proposition for you". "Why would you just tell me who you are"? "Because I believe you can help me". Strange smiled evilly and sat down in a chair. "I'm listening".


	7. Capture

The funeral wasn't very short. In fact, it took up most of the day. Ron, Kim and all of the Possibles had showed up to attend. "I'd never see another brother who was as supportive as James was", Uncle Slim said, breaking up in tears. Kim and her family walked up the steps to announce "We all appreciate your support and we thank you for coming out here tonight", Anne said as the crowd stood up to leave. "Miss Kim Possible", said a voice. Kim turned around to see a middle aged man staring at her with regret in his eyes. "My name is Henri Ducard; I was a close friend of your father. I want to extend my full apologies for your loss".

"Thanks for the support, Mr. Ducard", Kim said as Ducard watched her leave the cemetery with her family. Before they got in the car however, a number of people, like Ducard, wanted to apologize for their loss. It was hard enough for Kim to stand up and talk about it to everyone but to _stay_ to talk about it was a whole other thing. In truth, Kim felt guilty. She could remember all the times she'd hurried by him on her way to school, or to save the world from a crazy scientist. Inside, she felt guilty for his death.

The funeral was winding down, so it was easy for the Joker to infiltrate the cemetery. He walked around the gravestones before finding the one he was looking for. He briefly took off his hat in respect, and then threw away the hat. He rummaged around his coat pockets before finding what he wanted. He placed the time bomb next to the gravestone before wiring it up. He stood up and began his plan.

The Possible car was very quiet. No one spoke a word, and the silence was heavy around them. _Honk! Honk!_ The truck sounded as a police officer came up to the driver. "You _wait_ like everyone else", he said before and suddenly _boom_! The Possible's car continued north when they saw a police cruiser on fire. They gave each other quizzical looks before continuing on. They were in a narrow tunnel before there was a sudden _bump!_ "What just happened", Anne asked as Jim and Tim looked behind them. "It's a….garbage truck". "It's pinning us"! Their car tried to stop, but the garbage truck behind them indeed did have them pinned. Then, a larger truck emerged on the side lane. Kim looked over at it on her side, and it said _Slaughter is the best medicine_ and she knew who was in it.

"Mom, Jim, Tim, keep your heads down and drive faster". The doors slid open to reveal the Joker and some of his clowns. He fired his machine pistol at their car, and the bullets ricochet off of the car's windows. The back window shattered and Jim yelled "OW! I've been hit". Kim turned to them and said "Keep your heads down, duck if you have to", before turning back to the front. All of a sudden, there was a giant _BOOM_ before the car was turned over into a parking garage. "Is anybody hurt"? No, we're all good". Not for much longer", Kim stated as she noticed the truck making its way towards them.

"Come, let's get out", Km yelled as everyone bustled out of their overturned car. Just as her mother was getting out the truck slammed into the car, breaking her mother's leg. "OW! Kim, help"! "I'm coming mom"! She helped her mother up and limped away from the wreckage as the truck screeched to a stop. The Joker leapt out of the truck and pointed his gun at Kim and her family. "Go! Go! I'll distract him", Kim said as her family hurried away.

The Joker and his cronies rounded the corner as Kim hid behind a pillar. "Kim? Kiiimmmmyyy"? She gritted her teeth as he came nearer. "Come out, come out wherever you are". "Okay". He turned as Kim punched him in the face and he collapsed. His thugs attacked her but she flipped over them just as one of them punched her in the chest. She staggered before receiving another blow to the chest and then to the face. The Joker got to his feet and brought out a knife. "This….this is what it's all about. This is where it _ends_"! "HOLD IT! IT"S THE POLICE! TAKE ANOTHER STEP FORWARD AND WE WILL SHOOT"! The police came out from a corner and surrounded the group. At the head were Ron and Gordon. "Drop the knife, nice and easy", Gordon said as the Joker put down his knife reluctantly.

"Step away from the bars if you know what's good for you"! Gordon yelled as the former clowns were now being pushed into cells. Kim entered the room to find the former clowns yelling and screaming and the Joker just…sitting there. "Gordon, tell me what you found out about the Joker", Kim said as she stood next to him. "Nothing. No matches, no prints, DNA, dental. Clothing's custom. No name. Where's your friend"? "Oh, Ron went home to get some rest". "You go home too now, and don't worry. _He's_ not going anywhere", Gordon said as she smiled at him.


	8. Missing

"Is there any reason _why_ I'm here", James Possible asked his female capturer. "You'll have to ask my father when he returns from your funeral". "My _funeral_? How _dare_ he show his face there. And I'm not even dead"! "Only half I'm afraid". James turned to see Ra's al Ghul staring at him through a glass window. "Talia, come and join me if you please". The female, who must be his daughter, left James in the darkness and joined her father.

"Why am I here", James asked while struggling to get out of his chair. "You're here because you can help us". "And why would I want to"? "Because you care about your family". James gasped and Ra's smiled. The chair opened up to reveal a burning stake. "You're going to help us Dr. Possible. Whether you want to or not", Ra's said as James' screams could be heard even through the glass window.

Kim was no longer dreaming about the fear toxin. She was dreaming about her future with Ron, with bouncing babies and…._Crash!_ Kim bolted awake. She ran downstairs to find her mother unconscious and two muscled men hauling her into a truck. "Oh no you _don't_", Kim said as she kicked one of them from behind and lunged for the other. The other man used Anne as a shield, as Kim cut back on her punch. The one Kim had kicked earlier grabbed Kim by the foot and threw her across the room. The other threw Anne in the truck and quickly got on.

"Mom, no"! Kim yelled as she ran towards the truck, which was pulling out of her house. She ran next to it on the cold hard street and she grabbed the driver's door. She peeked in and saw….. "Scarecrow", Kim said as he looked over at her. But that was impossible. Scarecrow was still in Arkham. The driver turned the wheel and Kim nearly crashed into a traffic light. The truck swerved south and Kim lost her balance and fell off.

As soon as Possible fell off, Strange took off the Scarecrow mask. It might be felony that he stole an Arkham patients' mask, but it was necessary. Kim looked up to find the truck gone. She started to cry on the street but decided to take it home. When she got home, Jim and Tim were downstairs and looked at her. "Kim, what's wrong"? "And where's Mom"? "I…I…" Suddenly she was crushed under hugs by both Jim and Tim. "It's okay Kim. We're going to get Mom back".

Gordon entered the interrogation room to find it pitch black. "Good evening, Commissioner", said the slithery voice. Gordon approached the Joker, who was in a body cast. "Miss Anne Possible was taken from her home just two hours ago. What did you do? Who did you use"? The Joker smiled his insane smile and said innocently "I don't know what you're talking about, Commissioner".

"Yes you do. You"- "If I had kidnapped Possible's mother, I would have made sure you'd _known_ it was me", he said uttering a small laugh. Gordon glared at him and exited the room. He found Dr. Hugo Strange waiting for him. "Did he talk"? "No. Uttering complete nonsense", Gordon said as Strange nodded. "Some of these psychopaths lose connection with reality as time goes on".

Gordon suddenly had an idea. "I know who can get him to talk", he said reaching for a phone. Kim was sitting on the couch when the phone rang. Hoping it was Ron, she quickly answered it. "Miss Possible, we need you at Arkham Asylum".

Kim quickly entered the asylum to find Gordon and Strange waiting for her. "We need you to go in there and interrogate the Joker". "Gordon, it wasn't him. It was Crane". "Crane"? "Yes". "That's impossible; he's still here", Strange pointed out as Kim shook her head. "It could have been an imposter", Gordon said as Kim lit up. "That explains why he didn't use the fear toxin on me". She turned to Strange. "Only a staff member could have access to the mask. I want you to interrogate every staff member in this building". "You got it", he said as Kim headed home.


	9. Immortal

"Dr. Quinzel overseeing Patient 4479", Dr. Harleen Quinzel announced to the camera as Patient 4479 entered the room. "Please, have as seat". He sat down, only to flash his most charming smile at her. "Prisoner suffers from social anxiety and"- "Prisoner"? Harleen looked up to see the patient looking up at her with confusion. "You make it sound like I'm forced to be here. I, on the other hand, _like_ it here".

James worked hard, sweat running down his brow, while Ra's al Ghul and his daughter, Talia al Ghul, looked on. "I don't understand Father, how will this substance work"? "It will greatly enhance one's physical strength". "But how will this 'Venom' affect Middleton"? "I will test it on an outsider, one who has always been rejected, and turn him against society". Ra's walked over to a virtual map of Middleton. "What if this substance fails? What if Possible fails", Talia asked walking over to her father. He turned to her before saying "Then we will continue with our plan without the venom, and kill Dr. Possible".

"I've searched the entire Tri-City, and no sign of her", Wade said frowning as Kim hung her head. "But I did find some strange activity near the Middleton Science Convention", Wade announced. "What's going on there"? "That's weird, there's a lot of radiation coming from there. I would check it out, Kim". She nodded as the Kimmunicator shut off. Kim walked over to Ron's house and knocked on the door. He answered to find Kim launch into the story of how her mother got kidnapped and how the Joker _wasn't _responsible. In the end, he agreed to come.

"Any leads Dr. Strange"? "No; none of them seemed to have been near the mask. I've checked the security cameras and it has been blurred out". Gordon and Dr. Strange were once again in Arkham Asylum, talking over the loud screams of the patients. "What about Crane"? "He's been pretty quiet actually". "And the Joker"? "He's been having ah….._sessions_ with Dr. Harleen Quinzel a little too much. It gets me worried".

Kim and Ron arrived at the Science Convention, where they were greeted by a security guard. "Miss Possible, thank you for coming". "No big, so what's the sitch"? "Your friend showed us the radiation scans, and frankly, we don't know where it's coming from". Kim walked around and said "We'll cover more ground if we split up", she said as they split up in different directions. She walked around the convention, seeing new inventions and ideas being drawn. She stopped by a drawing board that showed…. "Middleton"? The guy who was there said "That's right miss. Where the legendary Ra's al Ghul grew up". "Who"?

"Ra's al Ghul, a famous warrior who horrifically slaughtered his whole tribe". "He must've died thousands of years ago". "But, isn't Ra's al Ghul immortal"? Kim turned around to see none other than Henri Ducard, smiling at her. "How his methods are _supernatural_"? "It was _you_ on the plane. _You_ made it crash". He nodded his head in approval "And"? "The Joker was working for you this whole time, wasn't he"?

"Hardly; the Joker was more of a distraction while _we_ carried out the real plot". "Who are we"? "Me". Kim turned to find a young woman staring at her. "Miss Possible, this is my daughter, Talia al Ghul". The woman nodded. "Why are you here"? "Follow me, Miss Possible", Ra's said as he led the way to the elevator.

Once they reached the lab, Ra's led the way as Kim and Talia followed him. "We're having our top scientists working on a new substance, one that will increase one's physical ability", he said as Kim looked down. She stared at Ra's and asked "Who are you people"? "We are the League of Shadows".

Ron kept searching the convention until he came across a map. "What's this map of" he asked the guy who was there. "An old Arabian desert that was the home of one Ra's al Ghul". "Tell me". "Well, Ra's al Ghul was born over 700 years ago with Chinese nomads wandering the Arabian deserts. He left the tribe at a young age to live in the city, where he found a legend". "What"? "The Lazarus Pit. It was a vat of chemicals that could restore life and he used it to save the life of a dying prince. Unfortunately, it made the prince go mad and kill the local sultan's wife.

The sultan blamed Ra's for the murder and left him to die in a cage in the middle of the desert. But he escaped and found his old tribe. They overthrew the sultan and murdered everyone. From then on, he was known as Ra's al Ghul, the _demon's_ head. He extended his life through the Lazarus Pit and traveled the world for centuries". "What next"? "Well, he became the leader of an eco-terrorist group called the League of Shadows, or League of Assassins. He set out to destroy every human being in an effort to wipe the slate clean, give humanity a fresh start. Course, it's only a legend".


	10. Betrayed

Ron quickly rushed over to the elevator, which had an underground button. He pushed it quickly and waited. Ra's turned to face Kim who was glaring at him. "The fire grows beyond control, the trees burning to the ground. After we kill you, Middleton will be destroyed, and it will be a start to bring justice to the world", he said lifting his sword. Suddenly, there was a blast and the catwalk collapsed underneath Ra's and he fell to the ground.

"I installed mines under these things, just in case", said a voice Kim never thought she would hear again. "Dad"! "Kimmie, look out behind you"! Kim turned and avoided a punch from Talia. Kim retaliated by throwing a jab to her face but Talia blocked and kicked Kim in the chest. Kim stayed on her feet and flipped over Talia and struck her in the back. Talia fell on the catwalk as Kim looked down at her. "Finish her"! Kim turned to see Ra's looking at her.

"Finish her, Possible. Then your lifeline will be complete". Kim looked at Talia and offered her hand. She looked at Kim's hand and kicked Kim beneath the shins. "Good! Talia, finish her"! She looked at her father and instead of killing Kim, or even helping her up, she ran. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the lab as the fires from the mines reached oil barrels. Let's go dad", Kim said and she grabbed James as more explosions shook everything. The elevator opened up and Ron came out and Kim rushed in with James. She jammed the button as pieces of metal were falling.

"Kim, what happened" Ron asked as they looked up to the convention. She launched into the story of the fight as James cradled his arms. "That's pretty deep, KP. But why did he say 'your lifeline will be complete"? "I don't know", she said as the elevator opened up revealing a small army of police officers. "Gordon! What's happened"! He looked at her with a depressed look on his face. "The Joker's gone".

An hour earlier

Harleen hated the asylum. It was destroying the one thing she had left to live for; the Joker. She no longer called him Patient 4479 but by his name, his _real_ name. Their sessions became longer, with Harleen knowing more and more about him. She let him call her Harley, or Sugarcakes, it amused her, even brought a smile to her face. One session brought her closer than ever to him. When she entered the room, he sat down on his normal chair and smiled at her. She brushed her hair out of her face and sat down across him.

"How are toady Puddin"? "I'm good, thank you. Did you take your pills this morning"? He moved his chair closer to Harleen and said in a low voice "I didn't think I needed to take it. I thought, since I was with you, I didn't need it", and kissed her. She looked at him in shock, but let her emotions devour her as she kissed him back, and soon they were making out on her couch. She felt his hand slide down her skirt and let out a squeal as she was squeezed. Of course, she didn't feel something metal coming up her chest.

The guards outside could not hear anything. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They opened the door and received a fist in their face. The men at the front desk were sorting paperwork when they heard a muffled scream. They looked up and saw Patient 4479 holding Dr. Harleen Quinzel with a knife to her throat. "Let her go now"! "I want something and then I'll let go". "What"? "I want a stick". The guards looked at each other in confusion before handing him a long rod. 4479 grinned before poking the ceiling. "What are you"- But was cut off when the ceiling exploded.

When Harleen came to, her Puddin was walking up out of the wreckage and she could hear guards coming up, but they would never make it. "Mr. J"! The Joker turned and smiled at her, a smile she knew was full of betrayal. But she knew he had to go. "What about me? Us"? "When I kill Miss Possible, I'll rescue you from this" and with that he was gone.


	11. Arkham

"Why did you let him out Quinzel"? Kim asked the former doctor in the interrogation room. "I….I thought Puddin loved me", Harleen said while tearing up. "He used you to escape Arkham. I'm sorry Harleen". "IT"S HARLEY! HARLEY QUINN"! Quinzel screamed out at Kim before sobbing. "I'm so sorry", Kim muttered, knowing what it felt like to be played as a pawn. She left the room while Harleen…._Harley_ sobbed her eyes out.

When Kim left the room, she found Dr. Strange standing there with a sad expression on his face. "Did she talk"? "No". "I didn't think she would. In the meantime, I think you should know that your friend, Ra's al Ghul, has been very busy", Strange said while walking with Kim to the tech room. "He's still alive"? "Yes, but I'm afraid we were unable to locate him". They entered the room to find screens all lighting up. "We've put up these to watch the city". "Good I'll try to find both Ra's and the Joker", Kim said rushing off. Dr. Strange looked after her and lifted up the screens to reveal _Project Arkham_.


End file.
